


Sleeping Taekwoon

by softdeldry



Category: VIXX
Genre: AllLeo, Fans locas(?, Humor, Leo Harem, M/M, Mala adaptación de La Bella Durmiente, Todos aman a Leo, VIXXxLeo, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: Leo ha comido un pequeño cupcake dado por una "fan" en uno de sus fanmeeting que ha causado que caiga en un profundo sueño.Los chicos de VIXX no saben qué hacer para que despierte... o si lo saben y no se atreven a hacerlo.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

El popular grupo sur coreano VIXX se encontraba terminando las promociones de su último comeback y en estos momentos específicamente en un fanmeeting.

Era el momento en que las fans pasan a firmar sus CDs, hablar un poco con cada uno de los miembros y por qué no, darles un pequeño presente.

Pero había una chica en particular que a comparación del resto se encontraba nerviosa llevando su CD y un pequeño cupcake en sus manos. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero algo en ella le había empujado a hacerlo, era una pequeña travesura se repetía una y otra vez tratando de disminuir su nerviosismo.

Pasó con cada uno de los miembros de manera normal, no tomando más del tiempo indicado hasta que llegó con el último y el cual era su objetivo: Leo.

ㅡLeo oppaㅡ saludó al idol mientras colocaba su CD sobre la mesa para que el mencionado lo firmara ㅡesto es para ustedㅡ le entregó el cupcake que había estado cuidando al tiempo que él le regresaba su CD ㅡSolo pido una cosa, cómalo cuando se encuentre en casa, justo antes de dormirㅡ y al finalizar esas palabras se fue para dar paso a la siguiente fan.

Leo la observó algo extrañado por tal petición, pero a pesar de ello mantuvo el cupcake con él durante todo lo que restó del fanmeeting.

💤💙💤

ㅡHyung no has soltado eso en todo el díaㅡ comentó Ken mientras iban en la camioneta rumbo a su departamento ㅡ¿qué tiene ese cupcake?

ㅡNo lo séㅡ respondió Leo ㅡsolo se que no puedo comerlo hasta antes de dormir

ㅡ¿Por qué antes de dormir?ㅡ preguntó N a lo que Leo se encogió simplemente de hombros

ㅡSolo cómelo cuando quieras hyungㅡ respondió Ravi

ㅡDebe ser algo importante para que te pidieran comerlo en un tiempo especificoㅡ comentó HongBin

ㅡ¿Y si tiene algo raro?ㅡ le siguió Hyuk

ㅡNo lo creo parece un cupcake completamente normal no saquen conclusiones rarasㅡ cortó la conversación Leo

💤💙💤

Al llegar al departamento cada uno dejó sus pertenencias en su habitación y se dispusieron a darse una ducha, repartiendo el tiempo ya que todos compartían un baño, por lo que mientras uno se bañaba el resto ayudaba a preparar la cena. El tema del cupcake quedó olvidado.

La cena transcurrió como cualquier otra en el departamento de VIXX, un poco de juegos y golpes, lo normal entre ellos. Por lo que al acabar de cenar y con la energía totalmente agotada fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Leo entró a la habitación que compartía con HongBin y vio el pequeño cupcake sobre la mesilla junto a su cama, volteó a mirar a su compañero de habitación que ya se encontraba recostado y más en el mundo de lo sueños que en el terrestre por lo que se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el cupcake.

ㅡ¿Sería algo tonto si hago exactamente lo que esa chica me pidió?ㅡ se preguntó

Después de aquello miró el cupcake y se encogió de hombros, _¿Qué podría pasar?._ Abrió el contenedor que resguardaba el cupcake, lo sacó para darle una pequeña mordida y esperó... no sucedió nada, al notar esto simplemente le restó importancia a su anterior duda y continuó comiendo aquel pastelito hasta acabarlo.

Poco a poco sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle por lo que relacionándolo con el cansancio del agitado día se acomodó para caer totalmente en un profundo sueño


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día llegaba al departamento de los chicos de VIXX por lo que el mayor de todos entraba a cada una de las habitaciones a despertar a sus niños.

ㅡHongBin y TaekWoon despiertenㅡ hablaba el líder al entrar a la habitación de los nombrados ㅡniños ya es de día

ㅡHyung es día libreㅡ se incorporaba el menor dentro de aquella habitación

ㅡSi pero no pueden dormir tanto, además tienen que comer algoㅡ HongBin a veces detestaba cuando HakYeon entraba en modo mamá

ㅡTaekWoon despiertaㅡ el mayor se había acercado al nombrado para moverlo un poco ㅡTaekWoon vamosㅡ continuaba hablándole y moviendolo sin obtener resultados ㅡEsto es extraño

ㅡ¿Qué pasa hyung?ㅡ preguntó HongBin acercándose

ㅡTaekWoon no despierta, ni siquiera reacciona cuando lo muevoㅡ respondió

ㅡHyung despiertaㅡ HongBin comenzó a moverlo con algo más de brusquedad

ㅡQuizá debo llamar a los demásㅡ comentó preocupado N mientras salia del cuarto

ㅡTaekWoon hyung no me asustes así, despiertaㅡ le pedía HongBin

ㅡ¿Qué pasa?ㅡ preguntó el maknae entrando a la habitación seguido del resto de los chicos

ㅡHyung no despierta

ㅡ¿Cómo que no despierta?ㅡ preguntó Ravi frunciendo el ceño

ㅡEsoㅡ contesto N ㅡllevamos rato hablándole y moviendolo pero no reacciona

ㅡ¿Qué es esto?ㅡ Ken tomaba el contenedor de la mesilla mirándolo detenidamente ㅡHyung comió el cupcakeㅡ todos le miraron

ㅡTu crees que...ㅡ dejó la oración a medias HongBin mientras señalaba el contenedor vacío

ㅡLe advertí que quizá tendría algo raroㅡ comentó Hyuk haciendo que todos se acomodaran alrededor de la cama del chico claramente preocupados

ㅡ¿Qué podemos hacer?ㅡ preguntaba Ken ㅡy si llamamos al managerㅡ propuso

ㅡNoㅡ contestó de inmediato el líder ㅡdebemos resolver esto

ㅡPero no sabemos que tenia esa cosaㅡ comentó Hyuk

ㅡNo creo que fuera algo muy malo, hyung se ve completamente normal y su respiración igual, solo esta dormido...ㅡ habló Ravi

ㅡEsto parece un mala adaptación del cuento de la bella durmienteㅡ dijo Hyuk tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero todos le miraron serios ㅡno me digan que creen que sea eso...

ㅡPues todo se pareceㅡ comentó pensativo Ken ㅡaunque en lugar de una aguja fue un cupcake

ㅡCreo que estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas, dejemos a TaekWoon aquí en lo que pensamos que hacerㅡ ordenó el líder por lo que todos se dirigieron a la sala

El líder así como el resto se encontraban pensativos, no había indicios de que TaekWoon estuviera enfermo, lo único que notaban era el profundo sueño en el que se encontraba.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras todos se encontraban aún pensando que hacer el mayor se levantó y regresó a la habitación donde se encontraba TaekWoon, se acercó a él y pasó su mano delicadamente por el rostro de este.

ㅡ¿Por qué tenían que hacerte esto Woonie?ㅡ preguntaba ㅡTu que siempre evitas los problemas pero estos aún llegan a tiㅡ se sentó en la cama al lado del chico durmiente ㅡ¿y si lo que dijeron Hyuk y JaeHwan es cierto?ㅡ acercó su rostro quedando a milímetros de los labios de Leo detallando cada rasgo de su rostro con la mirada antes de cerrar sus ojos y besarle

Fue un beso sencillo, tierno, tratando de transmitir todo y nada. No era secreto que HakYeon tenia una especie de admiración hacia TaekWoon desde que se conocieron pero a pesar de ello el mayor no se había atrevido a dar aquel paso.

ㅡAl parecer no soy la persona correcta para ti TaekWoonㅡ comentó con una sonrisa triste el chico cuando se separó de los labios del contrario para salir de la habitación y regresar con el resto de los chicos.

Cuando el mayor regresó a la sala inmediatamente WonSik se le acercó

ㅡ¿Qué hiciste?ㅡ preguntó Ravi

ㅡQuise comprobar la teoría de Hyuk y JaeHwanㅡ respondió aun con aquel semblante algo apagado

ㅡ¿Qué teoría?ㅡ preguntó el maknae

ㅡLa bella durmiente

ㅡ¿Besaste a TaekWoon hyung?ㅡ preguntó Ken sorprendido

ㅡSiㅡ contestó ㅡNo sucedió nada

ㅡQuizá no sea la teoría del cuentoㅡ comentó HongBin

ㅡO quizá yo no fuera el indicadoㅡ replicó N

ㅡQuieres decir...ㅡ comentó Ravi

ㅡTodos deberían intentarloㅡ dijo N causando algunos sonrojos y rostros sorprendidos ㅡSinceremonos entre nosotros, no es secreto que a todos nos atrae TaekWoon, pero no conocemos sus sentimientos, no perdemos nada con intentarlo

ㅡSupongo que tienes razónㅡ indicó Ravi algo dudoso

ㅡBien, ya podemos descartar a HakYeon hyung, ¿Quién sigue?ㅡ pregunto el maknae causando un silencio absoluto

ㅡLo haré yoㅡ se puso de pie Ken al ver que nadie pretendía hacerlo

JaeHwan entró a la habitación de TaekWoon y lo observó detenidamente mientras suspiraba, era consciente de que todos tenían cierto gusto por aquel chico pero al no conocer lo sentimientos de este, tenía miedo.

Se acercó a él delineando los labios del contrario con su pulgar, eran suaves como siempre los imaginó, se agachó y los rozó ligeramente con los suyos antes de besarle como era debido. Siempre había soñado con tocar sus labios con los del contrario, sentir aquel dulce choque y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo por lo que el separarse fue una tortura.

ㅡCreo que tampoco soy el indicado hyungㅡ tomó su mano y la besó ㅡSea quién sea la persona que tiene tu corazón espero lo aprecie

Salió de la habitación de regreso a la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Ken pisó la sala todos los chicos lo miraron expectantes por lo cual él solo negó ligeramente con la cabeza y tomó asiento

ㅡBien, JaeHwan hyung tambien queda fueraㅡ comentó Hyuk

ㅡ¿Quién irá ahora?ㅡ preguntó N mirando a los tres restantes

ㅡYo iréㅡ comentó Hyuk poniéndose de pie ㅡhay que terminar con esto

Hyuk entró a la habitación y comenzó a caminar dentro de ella mientras a momentos veía el cuerpo de su hyung, en el pasado le había tenido algo de pavor pero era porque se sentía algo atraído e intimidado de aquel sentimiento hasta que tomó confianza y aprendió a aceptarlo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de darle vueltas al asunto se armó de valor. Se acercó al mayor y lo besó despacio, este no era su primer beso pero eso no quitaba su falta de experiencia.

Al separarse notó como su mayor seguía de la misma manera por lo que se acomodo junto a él y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del contrario.

ㅡTe quiero hyungㅡ confesó tímidamente el menor antes de ponerse de pie e irse del lugar

Al salir el maknae de la habitación todos lo miraron expectante hasta que notaron los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

ㅡNo soy yoㅡ confesó suspirando

ㅡEso nos deja solo con WonSik y HongBinㅡ comentó N

Los nombrados solo se miraron entre sí antes de decidir quién entraría

ㅡYo lo haréㅡ comentó HongBin ㅡWonSik ira al final

ㅡEsta bienㅡ aceptó el nombrado

HongBin entró a su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama observando a TaekWoon, ellos llevaban tiempo compartiendo aquel cuarto por lo que había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse más al mayor haciendo que crecieran sentimientos románticos hacia él.

ㅡ¿Por qué TaekWoon hyung?ㅡ preguntaba ㅡ¿Por qué cuando estoy empeñado en tratar de olvidarte tengo que hacer esto?

Se levanto para acercarse al mayor, inclinando su rostro hacía el contrario para así juntar sus labios en aquel ansiado beso, ese que había deseado tantas veces al verlo cada día.

ㅡLo siento hyung, creo que no soy el indicado para tiㅡ acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano


	5. Chapter 5

HongBin salió cabizbajo de la habitación, dándole a entender a los chicos que su misión había fallado por lo que todas las miradas se concentraron sobre Ravi que nervioso entró a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

Observó al mayor, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la de sus pies, todo él le parecía demasiado lindo para ser cierto, por algo -además de sus mejillas- le llamaba hámster.

ㅡTaekWoon hyung, ¿de verdad soy yo?ㅡ preguntó tomando su mano ㅡPor favor espero sea cierto

Acerco sus labios a los del contrario, uniéndolos en un suave beso, al trabajar con él con la sub-unidad LR, había aprendido tantas cosas de él que lo hicieron quedar cada vez más prendado al mayor, desde sus pequeñas sonrisas hasta esa hermosa voz que posee.

Se separó un poco para unir sus frentes notando como los ojos de su mayor aún seguían cerrados cosa que le decepcionó.

Acarició una de sus mejillas y se separó por completo para salir del lugar.

ㅡ¿Y bien?ㅡ preguntó Hyuk al ver a Ravi encaminándose hacia ellos

ㅡNadaㅡ negó el rapero tomando asiento junto al resto

ㅡEntonces, ¿Qué esta pasando?ㅡ preguntó el líder

El sonido del toque de la puerta interrumpió cualquier palabra que estuviera a punto de salir de la boca del resto de los miembros por lo que HongBin se acercó a ella para ver de quién se trataba rogando en su interior que no fuera el manager.

ㅡ¿Qué es esto?ㅡ se preguntó HongBin al abrir y encontrarse un sobre con el nombre de Leo en la entrada y ni rastros de alguna persona.

ㅡ¿Qué encontraste hyung?ㅡ preguntó el maknae al ver a su mayor acercarse a ellos con algo en las manos

ㅡParece una cartaㅡ contestó HongBin sentándose y siendo rodeado al instante por el resto

ㅡÁbrelaㅡ ordenó el líder por lo que el visual lo hizo

_"Oppa TaekWoon espero puedas encontrar esto cuando despiertes, lamento las molestias con el cupcake pero debo admitir que me preocupaba mucho su estado después de todas las promociones por lo que solo quería que descansara. El pastelito contenía algo de somníferos por lo que durmió profundamente algunas horas, quizá parezca algo muy loco pero repito, buscaba que descansara los suficientemente bien. Se lo que debe estar pensando, que quizá soy un especie de sasaeng fan o algo por el estilo. Pido de nuevo disculpas."_

Al terminar de leer aquello se miraron los unos a los otros sorprendidos y avergonzados al recordar lo que habían hecho

ㅡEsa chica esta locaㅡ fue lo único que soltó el líder

ㅡTenía buenas intencionesㅡ comentó el maknae ㅡ... creo...

ㅡEntonces solo debemos esperar a que TaekWoon hyung despierteㅡ comentó Ken

ㅡ¿Están conscientes de la locura que hicimos?ㅡ preguntó Ravi

ㅡ¿Creer que habían hechizado a hyung como en el cuento de la bella durmiente y haberlo besado todos?ㅡ preguntó el maknae lo obvio

ㅡSiㅡ respondió simplemente Ravi

ㅡAl menos pudimos besarleㅡ comentó N avergonzado al igual que los demás

ㅡNo negaré que siempre quise hacer esoㅡ comentó Ken recibiendo afirmaciones de los demás, ellos también lo habían querido hacer

ㅡBuenos díasㅡ se escuchó la voz somnolienta de Leo mientras salía aún un poco adormilado de su habitación

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y avergonzados por lo que se dispersaron a diversos puntos del departamento dejando a un muy confundido TaekWoon en el lugar.


End file.
